


End simulation

by not_good_with_names



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_good_with_names/pseuds/not_good_with_names
Summary: a really quick one shot based on a theory that popped in my head that was basically what if most of the second half of this season wasn't real but just Lena using virtual reality to decide if she wants to work with Lex or notorwhat if everything that happened after season 5 episode 10 was just a simulation
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	End simulation

Seeing Lex standing there talking on the phone and gloating about his manipulations made a familiar anger rise in Lena. Him being so ecstatic about how he how he did every thing his way was all that Lena needed to see. She couldn't really say that it was surprising, this was just who Lex is, but she couldn't help but be disappointed. "End simulation." Lena said with a sigh. After taking out the lenses she when to pour herself a generous serving of whiskey and sat on her coach to contemplate what she had seen.  
She had hoped that he had been sincere earlier today about wanting to team up with her. That maybe just maybe dying then living through crisis would have made him more human... less of an ass but apparently not. Lena couldn't really say that she hadn't figured that he was planning something but she had a tiny bit of hope that his offer had not been entirely been about manipulating her. Of course it was just all about manipulating her though. She had never planned on completely working with him but this simulation had dashed any hope of being able to work with him at all. She had been thinking of using him for his knowledge while simultaneously stopping him from doing whatever he was planning but after seeing this simulation however she was not sure that she could even pretend to work with him and quite frankly if she was going to beat him she need all of her focus.  
Pretending to be on Lex's side and keeping up this feud with Kara would split her attention to much. No the course was clear. Honestly it was the course that she had been leaning toward since both Lex and Kara had come with her today with offers of working together. Lex was never going to stop with his ridiculous obsession with taking out the supers and not at all caring about who he hurt along the way. The best option was to put this whole mess aside with Kara and take care of Lex for good. The truth was Lillian was right earlier in the day about Lena not being about to work with Kara again with out letting Kara in. Kara seemed to just have a secret passage passed the walls around Lena's heart. What Lillian her didn't know and what Lena was just starting to admit to is that Kara had already started to break her way back in despite Lena's best efforts.  
Kara had seemed so sincere when she had come to Lena wanting to make sure that Lena still knew the supergirl secret in this world. Lena didn't need a simulation to know that Kara's offer to team up had been genuine and not at all about manipulation. Truthfully Lena was done with the whole fight anyway. Lena missed Kara. It was time for them to put this all aside and come up with a plan. What they needed was a place away from Lex's prying eyes where they could made a plan on how to proceed. Then a memory surfaced and Lena smiled she knew one place where Lex would never expect her to be so she sent a simple text to Kara. 

We need to talk, meet me on what you flew to L-corp on that one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if maybe you would like to see this as something longer


End file.
